Ñöåíàðèè ê ïîñëåäíåé ñåðèè Ïîëòåðãåéñò: Íàñëåäèå
by Lina-sama1
Summary: Ãóëÿëè âå÷åðêîì äâå ñåñòðû è ìåæäó äåëîì ïðèäóìûâàëè ñòðàøèëêè:)


**Ñî÷èíÿëà âìåñòå ñ ñåñòðîé:**

Ïàíèíà Àíàñòàñèÿ

Àííà Ìåëèêäæàíîâà

**_Ñöåíàðèè ê ïîñëåäíåé ñåðèè "Poltegeist: the Legacy"._**__

Ñöåíàðèé ¹ 1 

            Ó Íèêà âûäàëñÿ ïëîõîé äåíåê. Ïðèçðàêè äåâóøåê, îáùàâøèõñÿ ñ íèì (è, ê ñîæàëåíèþ, íå âûæèâøèõ) îêðóæèëè åãî. Æèòü åìó áûëî, â îáùåì-òî, íåçà÷åì, è îí ðåøèë ïîêîí÷èòü ñ ñîáîé. Ñíà÷àëà îí âûáðàë âåðåâêó. Äîñòàâ â îáøèðíûõ ïîäâàëàõ çàìêà Äåðåêà íåáîëüøîé òðîñèê, îí ïðèâÿçàë åãî ê ëþñòðå è óæå áûëî ïðîäåë ãîëîâó â ïåòëþ, íî òóò åãî çàñåê ñàì Äåðåê. Çàâÿçàëàñü áîðüáà, â ðåçóëüòàòå êîòîðîé ðóêîâîäèòåëü Ñàí-ôðàíöèññêîãî äîìà Íàñëåäèÿ êàêèì-òî îáðàçîì ñàì çàêà÷àëñÿ íà òðîñèêå. Íèê ïîñòîÿë ðÿäîì ñ òåëîì øåôà, ìûñëåííî ñíÿâ øëÿïó, è îòïðàâèëñÿ â âàííóþ âñêðûâàòü ñåáå âåíû. Íî çà ýòèì çàíÿòèåì åãî çàñòóêàëà Ðý÷åë! Îíà ïîïûòàëàñü âûõâàòèòü ó íåãî áðèòâó, íî ñàìà íåîñòîðîæíî ñêîëüçíóëà ëåçâèåì ïî ñâîèì âåíàì, âñëåäñòâèå ÷åãî ñêîðîïîñòèæíî ñêîí÷àëàñü. Íèê âçäîõíóë è îòïðàâèëñÿ íà êðûøó âûñîêîãî çàìêà, åùå íåäàâíî ïðèíàäëåæàâøåãî Äåðåêó, ãäå åãî çàìåòèëà Àëåêñ. Îíà õîòåëà ïîìåøàòü åìó áðîñèòüñÿ ñ êðûøè, â ðåçóëüòàòå ñàìà ñïîòêíóëàñü î êàêîé-òî êèðïè÷èê è óïàëà âíèç. Íèê, óæå ðàñõîòåâøèé êîí÷àòü æèçíü ñàìîóáèéñòâîì, êðèêíóë åé âñëåä:

            - Äà ÿ è íå ñîáèðàëñÿ ïðûãàòü!

            - Ïðàâäà? - ñëàáûì ãîëîñîì îòâåòèëè ñíèçó. - Çíà÷èò, ÿ îøèáëàñü!

            Â ýòî âðåìÿ â áèáëèîòåêå ó îêíà ñòîÿë Äåðåê, óæå óñïåâøèé ïðåâðàòèòüñÿ â ïðèçðàêà, è ÷èòàë êàêóþ-òî êíèãó. Çàìåòèâ ïðîëåòàþùóþ ìèìî Àëåêñ, îí ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ:

            - Êàê äåëà?

            - Ïîêà íè÷åãî! - ñêàçàëà îíà. Êîãäà ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä îíà ïðèçåìëèëàñü íà ìîùåíûé äâîð, åé óæå òàê íå êàçàëîñü.

            Íèê óáðàë òðóïû è ñ ãîðÿ ïîøåë â áëèæàéøèé áàð, ÷òîáû íàïèòüñÿ. Òàì îí ïîçíàêîìèëñÿ ñ î÷àðîâàòåëüíîé áðþíåòêîé. Îí ïðèâåë åå â çàìîê, ñàìè çíàåòå, êîìó ïðèíàäëåæàâøèé, è ñêàçàë:

            - Ýòî ìîé äîì!

            Èç-ïîä äâåðè âûëåçëè äóõè Äåðåêà, Ðý÷åë è Àëåêñ è ïåðåñïðîñèëè:

            - Äà íó, òâîé?!!!

            Äåâóøêà óáåæàëà ñ âèçãîì, à Íèê, ñãëîòíóâ, ñêàçàë:

            - Ïðèâåò! - è òóò æå ñêîí÷àëñÿ íà ìåñòå îò ðàçðûâà ñåðäöà.

            Äî÷êó Ðý÷åë Êýò îòïðàâèëè â ïðèþò, ãäå îíà âñêîðå óìåðëà îò ïåðåíåñåííîãî øîêà, à çàìîê, íàäåþñü, âû ïîìíèòå, êîìó ïðèíàäëåæàâøèé, íà äîëãèå ãîäû ïðèîáðåë äóðíóþ ðåïóòàöèþ çàìêà ñ ïðèâèäåíèÿìè.

            Íåò ïîâåñòè ïå÷àëüíåå íà ñâåòå,

            ×åì ïîâåñòü î Ïîëòåðãåéñòå è Íàñëåäèè!

Ñöåíàðèé ¹ 2 

            Äåðåêó ïðèñíèëñÿ ïëîõîé ñîí ñ åãî îòöîì â ãëàâíîé ðîëè. Âñêî÷èâ â õîëîäíîì ïîòó, îí ïîáåæàë ê Ðý÷åë (ïî÷åìó èìåííî ê íåé, ñïðîñèòå ó âòîðîãî àâòîðà). Íåâûñïàâøàÿñÿ Ðý÷åë, ðàçáóæåííàÿ ñðåäè íî÷è, ïîñîâåòîâàëà åìó:

            - Èäè ñî ñâîèìè ïðîáëåìàìè ê Íèêó - ïóñòü îí òåáå ïîñî÷óâñòâóåò!

            Íî Íèêó â ýòî âðåìÿ òîæå ïðèñíèëñÿ ïëîõîé ñîí, òîæå ñ åãî îòöîì. Îí ïîíåññÿ ê Ðý÷åë (íó ëàäíî, îíà âåäü ïñèõèàòð, õîòÿ òàêîå âíèìàíèå ñî ñòîðîíû ìóæñêîãî ïîëà ìíå íåïîíÿòíî), åäâà óñïåâøåé çàñíóòü. Îíà îòâåòèëà åìó â ìåíåå âåæëèâîé ôîðìå, ÷åì Äåðåêó, è îòîñëàëà ê Àëåêñ. Íî Àëåêñ òîæå ñíèëñÿ ïëîõîé ñîí! È îíà òîæå ïîøëà ê Ðý÷åë (åäèíñòâåííûé íîðìàëüíûé ÷åëîâåê, ïîøëà ê ÷åëîâåêó ñâîåãî ïîëà, íå ââîäÿ íèêîãî â èñêóøåíèå). Îêîí÷àòåëüíî ðàçáóæåííàÿ Ðý÷åë îòâåòèëà åé óæå ñîâñåì ñêâåðíîìàòåðíî, ïîñëàâ åå... íåò, íå ê Äåðåêó è íå ê Íèêó, à êîå-êóäà ïîäàëüøå. Â îáùåì, â òåìíîòå âñå òðîå ñòîëêíóëèñü íà ëåñòíèöå è õîðîì ñ íåå ðóõíóëè, íà äîëãîå âðåìÿ ïîòåðÿâ ñîçíàíèå è ñâàëèâ îáîþäîîñòðûé ìå÷ Äåðåêà ñ êàìèíà ïðè ïàäåíèè.

            Êîãäà óòðîì Ðý÷åë ïðîñíóëàñü è, ïîòÿãèâàÿñü, âûøëà íà ëåñòíèöó, åå âçîðó ïðåäñòàëà êàðòèíà: Äåðåê, Íèê è Àëåêñ, ëåæàùèå â íååñòåñòâåííûõ ïîçàõ. Åé ñòàëî äóðíî, è îíà ñàìà óïàëà âíèç, ïðè÷åì î÷åíü óäà÷íî, ïðÿìî íà ëåçâèå ìå÷à Äåðåêà. Â ýòî âðåìÿ íà÷àëè ïðèõîäèòü â ñåáÿ îñòàëüíûå. Óâèäåâ Ðý÷åë â êðîâè, â îáìîðîê áóõíóëñÿ ñëàáîíåðâíûé Íèê, ïðè÷åì íà ëåçâèå òîãî æå ìå÷à (âñïîìèíàåòñÿ ïîãîâîðêà î ãðàáëÿõ...). Îò ýòîãî íå âûäåðæàëà Àëåêñ è òîæå óïàëà â îáìîðîê, íåò, íå óãàäàëè, íå íà ëåçâèå ìå÷à, à îá óãîë ñòîëà, ïðè÷åì äàæå íå äî ñìåðòè. Âçáåñèâøèéñÿ Äåðåê ñ êðèêîì:

            - Äà íà ôèã ìíå âîîáùå ýòè ïîëóòðóïû, ëó÷øå óæ ñîâñåì òðóïû! - âûòàùèë ó ìåðòâîãî Íèêà ïèñòîëå è ðàññòðåëÿë ïî÷òè âñþ îáîéìó â ëåæàâøèõ íà ïîëó òîâàðèùåé. Ïîòîì, î÷íóâøèñü îò ãîðÿ÷êè è ïîäóìàâ: "¨-ìî¸, ÷òî æ ÿ ñäåëàë-òî?!", îí ïðèñòàâèë ïèñòîëåò ê âèñêó è ïóñòèë ïîñëåäíþþ ïóëþ ñåáå â ãîëîâó.

            Êýò, ñëó÷àéíî çàøåäøàÿ â çàìîê, íå âûäåðæàëà è ñ âåñåëûìè êðèêàìè ñáðîñèëàñü ñ êðûøè.

            Ôèëèï, çàåõàâøèé â ãîñòè, ïîõîðîíèë âñåõ ïî îáðÿäó, íî ïðè çàáðàñûâàíèè çåìëåé êàêîé-òî ãîðå-ðàáî÷èé ñëó÷àéíî çàäåë åìó ïî ãîëîâå ëîïàòîé, îí óïàë â ìîãèëó, è åãî, íå çàìåòèâ, çàêîïàëè âìåñòå ñî âñåìè. À çàìîê íà äîëãèå ãîäû ïðèîáðåë äóðíóþ ðåïóòàöèþ çàìêà ñ ïðèâèäåíèÿìè.

            Íåò ïîâåñòè ïå÷àëüíåå íà ñâåòå,

            ×åì ïîâåñòü î Ïîëòåðãåéñòå è Íàñëåäèè!

Ñöåíàðèé ¹ 3 

            Áûëà òèõàÿ ãðîçîâàÿ íî÷ü (êàê âñåãäà â "Ïîëòåðãåéñòå"). Ìîëíèè òî è äåëî ïîïàäàëè â çàìîê, ïðè÷åì âñå âðåìÿ ìèìî ãðîìîîòâîäîâ. Îäíà èç íèõ ïîïàëà â òåëåâèçèîííóþ àíòåííó. Ðý÷åë, êîòîðîé íå ñïàëîñü, çàìåòèëà ïîìåõè íà ýêðàíå è ðåøèëà ïîïðàâèòü àíòåííó. Ïîëó÷èâ óäàð òîêîì, îíà èçäàëà óæàñàþùèé âîïëü è ñêîðîïîñòèæíî ñêîí÷àëàñü. Íà êðèê âûñêî÷èëè Äåðåê, Àëåêñ è Íèê. Ïîêà ïåðâûå äâîå îñìàòðèâàëè òåëî, Íèê îáëîêîòèëñÿ íà òåëåâèçîð. Óäàð òîêîì áûë óæå ïîñëàáåå, íî îò íåãî Íèêîâû øàðèêè çàåõàëè çà åãî æå ðîëèêè, à Íèêîâû èçâèëèíû (âñå òðè) âûïðÿìèëèñü. Îí ïîáåæàë íà êóõíþ ãîòîâèòü ñòàêàíû ñ âîäîé è öèàíèñòûì êàëèåì, êîãäà Àëåêñ è Äåðåê, çàïîäîçðèâ, ÷òî ñ íèì òâîðèòñÿ ÷òî-òî íåëàäíîå, ïîì÷àëèñü âñëåä è ñêðóòèëè åãî. ×òîáû îí ïðèøåë â ñåáÿ, îíè äàëè âûïèòü åìó âîäû èç ñòàêàíà, íàä êîòîðûì îí óæå ñàì ïîõèìè÷èë. Òàê êàê äîçà öèàíèñòîãî êàëèÿ â ïÿòíàäöàòü ðàç ïðåâûøàëà ñìåðòåëüíóþ, Íèê áðûêíóëñÿ ïàðó ðàç è çàòèõ (óæå íàâñåãäà - ñëàâà áîãó). Àëåêñ è Äåðåê ðåøèëè îòïðàçäíîâàòü èçáàâëåíèå îò íàäîåäëèâûõ ñâèäåòåëåé è äîñòàëè èç ïîäâàëà áóòûëî÷êó áóðãóíäñêîãî, îñòàâøóþñÿ åùå îò ä`Àðòàíüÿíà. Âûïèâ, îíè âäðóã çàìåòèëè, ÷òî íà áóòûëêå íàïèñàíî: "Îò ìèëåäè" è, íå óñïåâ ïîíÿòü, ÷òî ýòî çíà÷èò, óìåðëè ìó÷èòåëüíîé ñìåðòüþ.

            ×åðåç íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ â çàìîê çàøëà Êýò. Óâèäåâ òðóï ìàòåðè, îí ïîøëà íà êóõíþ, ãäå óâèäåëà îñòàëüíûõ. Ñëàáîé ðóêîé íàùóïàâ ñòàêàí, âîäó, èç êîòîðîãî Íèê òàê è íå äîïèë, îíà âûïèëà, òîæå ïîäåðãàëàñü è óìåðëà. À çàìîê íà äîëãèå ãîäû ïðèîáðåë äóðíóþ ðåïóòàöèþ çàìêà ñ ïðèâèäåíèÿìè.

            Íåò ïîâåñòè ïå÷àëüíåå íà ñâåòå,

            ×åì ïîâåñòü  î Ïîëòåðãåéñòå è Íàñëåäèè!

Ñöåíàðèé ¹ 4 

            Íîâûé ãëàâà Âåðõîâíîãî Ëîíäîíñêîãî äîìà Íàñëåäèÿ çàèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ-òàêè, à ÷òî ýòî ñòàëî ñ åãî ïðåäøåñòâåííèêîì ïîñëå òîãî, êàê òîò ïîáûâàë â Ñàí-ôðàíöèññêîì äîìå? Íå ðåøàÿñü îòïðàâëÿòüñÿ â Àìåðèêó ñàìîìó, îí ïîñòóïèë ïî ñòàðîé ïîãîâîðêå: "Åñëè ÿ íå èäó ê Ñàí-ôðàíöèññêîìó äîìó, Ñàí-ôðàíöèññêèé äîì èäåò êî ìíå", êîòîðóþ òàê íåõîðîøî ïåðåèíà÷èë Ìàãîìåò, è âûçâàë âåñü Ñàí-ôðàíöèññêèé äîì (ÿçûê ñëîìàåøü, ïîêà âûãîâîðèøü) ê ñåáå, òàê ñêàçàòü, íà êîâåð (êîâðèê, êñòàòè, íè÷åãî îñîáåííîãî, òîëüêî ïÿòíà íà íåì êàêèå-òî ñòðàííûå). Äåðåê, Íèê, Àëåêñ è Ðý÷åë áûñòðåíüêî ñîáðàëèñü è îòïðàâèëèñü â Ëîíäîí. Ïðàâäà, îíè òóäà íå äîëåòåëè. Ñàìîëåò ñ íèìè âçîðâàëñÿ (ïî÷òè áåç çëîãî óìûñëà) íàä îêåàíîì, òàê ÷òî îòâåòîâ íà ñâîè âîïðîñû ãëàâà Íàñëåäèÿ, áåäíûé, òàê è íå ïîëó÷èë.

            Êýò, óçíàâøàÿ î ãèáåëè äðóçåé, õîòåëà áûëî óòîïèòüñÿ â çàëèâå (çà êîìïàíèþ, òàê ñêàçàòü), íî ïîòîì ïîäóìàëà: "À íà ôèã ìíå ýòî íàäî?!!!" è íà÷àëà ðàäîâàòüñÿ æèçíè. Âêîíåö îáîðçåâ, îíà ïðèãëàñèëà â çàìîê ïîäðóæåê è óñòðîèëà ñïèðèòè÷åñêèé ñåàíñ ïî âûçûâàíèþ äóõîâ. Äîâûçûâàëàñü - ïðèøëà âñÿ íåäàâíî ïîãèáøàÿ áðèãàäà, òî áèøü, Äåðåê, Àëåêñ, Ðý÷åë è Íèê. Âíåçàïíî ñåâøèì ãîëîñîì, êàê áóäòî îáúåâøèñü "Òâèêñà", Êýò ïðîèçíåñëà:

            - Çäðàñüòå! - è ïîäàâèëàñü ñîáñòâåííûìè ñëîâàìè.

            Áðèãàäà îùåðèëàñü îñêàëàìè ÷åðåïîâ (èëè òåì, ÷òî îò íèõ îñòàëîñü - âçðûâ ñàìîëåòà - ýòî âàì íå õóõðû-ìóõðû), îò ÷åãî âñå ïîäðóæêè Êýò è îíà ñàìà óìåðëè îò ðàçðûâà ñåðäöà. ×åòâåðî ïðèçðàêîâ ñîêðóøåííî íà íèõ ïîñìîòðåëè - íó êòî áû ìîã ïîäóìàòü, ÷òî ïðîñòàÿ äðóæåñêàÿ óëûáêà âûçîâåò òàêîé ýôôåêò?!!! - è ìåäëåííî ðàñòàÿëè â âîçäóõå. À çàìîê íà äîëãèå ãîäû ïðèîáðåë äóðíóþ ðåïóòàöèþ çàìêà ñ ïðèâèäåíèÿìè.

            Íåò ïîâåñòè ïå÷àëüíåå íà ñâåòå,

            ×åì ïîâåñòü î Ïîëòåðãåéñòå è Íàñëåäèè!


End file.
